Satellite television service allows for delivery of a large volume of content (e.g., television channels, on-demand content) to subscribers' locations via satellite. While use of a satellite-based distribution architecture avoids the need of a wired infrastructure, satellite-based broadcasts can increase the likelihood of subscription-based services being surreptitiously obtained. For example, a person providing a false address for use of a television receiver may allow the person to acquire services they would otherwise not be entitled to use at the television receiver.
For this reason and/or possibly others, it may be useful for a television receiver to be able to determine its own location.